To Be Truly Alone V2
by Inuyonas
Summary: If there is anyone in the world who knows the true definition of loneliness. It is Naruto Uzumaki...
1. Naruto Uzumaki

A 5 year old boy with Blonde hair and Blue eyes sat alone on the swings in a school playground. He did attend this school mind you , although he wished he hadn't. He stared at the other kids his age laughing and playing around carefree and happy spirited and felt pain in his heart. He realized at an early age that, that could never be him. He wanted deep down in his very soul to experience happiness because he never has before.

The lady who runs the orphanage he lives at treated him like the dirt under the dirt thats under that pile of shit you step over. He never knew knew his parents although judging from what people tell him he was glad he neve met them. You see his parents were criminals and not just any criminals mind you. They were the founders of the infamous Akatsuki gang known through out the world.

He was told his parents were blood thirsty Demons that feasted on human blood and caused humanity strife. But he wasn't like that. Thats why he didn't believe it. He had a gut feeling that his parents were misunderstood. How he wished he could meet them. But they were dead now and he could not bring them back. He was all alone, even the other orphans at the orphanage were mean to him and he didn't know why. It brought tears to his eyes.

We're his parents that bad that even before people got to know him, they had the right to treat him like shit? In all honesty they didn't but to him he thought maybe everybody would one day just stop, thinking he had enough. In the school he was attending everybody were either mean to him or just ignored him. There was one person who stuck out in particular though. This person was the bane of his existence from the moment he set foot in this school. This boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki. The bane of Naruto's existence had a resemblance torward Naruto in the blonde hair and the blue eyes...but was of the opposite sex. Thats right Naruto's bully was a girl.

"...I wish sombody would play wit me." 5 year old Naruto said sadly playing with a peice of Red crayon he had.

It was then Naruto noticed someone was walking torard him. He looked up with hopeful eyes...but his hopes were crushed as he stared face to face with none other than his bully. She stuck her hand out and pointed at Naruto

"Hey loser gimme my crayon back loser! "A 5 year Ino Yamanaka commanded.

Naruto looked at the crayon and back at Ino. In truth it was the teacher's crayon and Naruto knew that. Ino was just messing with him again.

"Ino this isn't your crayon-"

"No Naruto Gimme the Crayon Now!" 5 year old Ino threatened.

"Ino It's not yours-"

"Give it!"

**SLAP!**

Ino slapped Naruto in the face.

He looked at Ino with wide eyes.

Had she really just did that?

He reached up and tenderly touched the spot that was now redened and stung upon physical contact.

A Tear ran down Naruto's face.

"Please Ino..."

"NOPE!"

Ino then slapped Naruto again with all the strength a five year old could muster.

"Urf!"

Naruto fell to his right side wimpering and cradling his cheek.

The crayon hit the ground and rolled by Ino's feet.

Ino then picked it up.

"Next time don fight back!" Ino yelled kicking dirt on Naruto's face. She then turned around and skippedmerrily back to play with the other group of kids.

Naruto lay there crying his eyes out at what just happened. At one point in time he thought Ino was really pretty. When he voiced his opinion the class laughed at Ino and him making Ino embarrassed thus causing Ino to bully him.

Maybe luck will be on his side next chapter.

* * *

><p>I'm redoing this story because...I don't like how the first one turned out.<p> 


	2. The dream that started it all

AN-TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR IN YOUR REVIEW...

* * *

><p>It's been 2 years since that horrible day on the playground. Ino and her click which consisted of Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuuga, have always terrorized Naruto, but the playground thing just stood out to Naruto. He is 7 years old now, and is currently sitting in Iruka Sensei's first grade classroom. Iruka's lesson's always bored Naruto to death so thats why he isn't paying attention.<p>

Over the last 2 years our favorite Blonde boy has grown a back bone. Meaning he dosn't tolerate shit like he used to. He is still Kind and Sincere to the girls around hs age, and thinks the Ino group can do no wrong but to the malesof his age group he's quick to throw a punch. Naruto had virtually no friends and no adult figurs to look up to. Well there was Iruka but Naruto didn't know how Iruka felt about him. Iruka didn't outright hate him, but He yelled at Naruto alot. Maybe that was because Naruto was now known as a class clown. Everytime he was asked a question He would flip it back at Iruka as a joke. The whole class would laugh at Naruto, but Naruto didn't care. At least he wasn't being ignored.

He craved attention since the only time he got attention was when it was out of neccesity and even then people would treat himlike 3/4ths of a person. Iruka wasn't like that. Sure Iruka yelled alot and reprimanded Naruto every day. Naruto knew it was different then when other people reprimanded him. This was true because Iruka cared...Naruto thought he did anyway.

Now as of right now Naruto was drifting in between sleep and not sleep in Iruka-sensei's class.

"...sooooo boring." He said

"I know...so trouble-some."

Naruto laid his head on his desk so he was facing to his right at the person who said this.

Shikamaru Nara didn't hate Naruto either. But Naruto didn't know whether he liked him or not. So he didn't count him as a friend. But atleast Shika talked to Naruto every now and then. Naruto classified him as lazy as hell.

Here are some more classifications:

Kiba: Rude as hell

Shino: weird as hell

Lee: Wild as hell..but friendly

Neji: Emo as hell

Tenten: has a crush on Neji...and dangerous as hell ...likes to sharpen pencils and throw at Naruto

Ino: Pretty as hell...flawless

Sakura: Cute... and her forehead is huge as hell

Hinata: Cute...but Sadistic as hell

Chouji: Fat as hell...but friendly

Ami: Irelevant as hell

Sasuke: The only one Naruto would classify as a type of friend...and almost Emo as hell

Yep..These are but a few people Naruto knows in his class.

Sasuke was the only one Naruto would call a friend because Sasuke knew the pain of loneliness. You see, when Sasuke was 5 years old His whole family was wiped out. It was at a family reunion too. As unbelievable as it may sound, Sasuke's family was killed by Sasuke's very own brother. But thats a story for another time...

Naruto looked over to Shikamaru to find the lazy guy had fallen asleep

"Not a bad idea..." Naruto said as he closed his eyes to drift into dreamland.

**Dreamscape:**

_Three figures stood on a roof top..._

_"Hey! What are you doin here?..." _

_"Whaa!" The guard was pulled into the ground and swallowed up whole..._

_A black cloaked hooded figure appeared in the room..._

_.It was the Phoenix masked gu..._

_Then suddenly there was another masked guy standing right in front of Gato. But his mask was of the smiling_ _fox..._

_He then pointed his gloved hand..._

_"Shinra Tensei..." _

"NARUTO!"

Naruto jerked his head up so fast,it was like he was never asleep.

"YES?" He yelled.

"Answer the question please? Who founded the city of Konoha?"

Naruto thought long and hard.

"...uuuuummmmm...24?"

The class erupted in laughter.

"You're such a loser Naruto." Ino said.

Iruka sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Naruto stay after class today.

This was nothing new to Naruto. Iruka always made him stay after.

As the school day went Naruto couldn't help but think about that dream he had.

What was that dream about?" He said to himself.

Only time will tell.


	3. The Plan

AN-THIS CHAPTER I HAD NO PROBLEM WITH...JUST REVIEW MORE PLZ LOL

* * *

><p>The class lined up and left the classroom, because the bell had rung 2 minutes before. Everyone except Naruto that is.<p>

"Naruto you're such a loser." Ino said as she left the classroom

Her two lackeys laughed. (Hinata and Sakura).

The words hit Naruto like a ton of bricks. He just couldn't undertand why Ino didn't like him. He told her she was pretty, so Why does she hate him?

"Naruto, what am I going to do with you?"

It appeared that Naruto, Iruka and Iruka's assistant Mizuki were the only ones in the classroom now.

"Naruto do you realize you might not pass this year? You need to be more serious with your work and stop writing 'THIS SHIT IS TOO HARD' on worksheets I hand out as homework." Iruka continued.

"Maybe he needs a tutor." Mizuki added.

Naruto frowned. Naruto knew Mizuki-sensei didn't like him on account of the stares Naruto would recieve from him. But he would never say anything. Who would believe the son of some criminals anyway?

"That does sound like a good idea." Iruka said.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably. Deep down in his gut this was a bad idea.

"Iruka-sensei I'll do better I promise!" Naruto shouted.

"Naruto you say that all the time. And your work never gets better. It gets worst actually." Iruka said.

Naruto cringed. Even though he didn't want to here it...It was true.

"Okay so Naruto Mizuki will be your tutor from now on okay?" Iruka asked. But it was more of a statement.

Naruto nodded slowly. Naruto didn't like this one bit.

"It'll be okay Naruto." Mizuki said giving Naruto his brightest smile.

Naruto knew it was fake but didn't say anything else. No one would believe him anyway.

* * *

><p>The next few months passd normally. Naruto made little to no improvent torwards his grades.<p>

Ino also terrorized him constantly with her lackeys.

Today was finals day too.

"Okay class." Iruka said. "Today is the day where you get to take your next grade level tests."

Iruka and mizuki passed ou all test papers.

"Good luck Naruto." Sasuke said. He was in the desk next to Naruto.

Naruto was in shock that somebody actually wished him luck.

HE FINALLY HAS A FRIEND!

"Dobe." Sasuke smirked.

Had a friend.

Naruto knew Sasuke picked on him to forget about the pain of the loss of his never said anything about it.

That's how kind hearted Naruto ws. He might put on a tough front but deep on he was soft hearted and kind.

Naruto stared down at the paper in front of him.

"I'm screwed." He said.

"That tutoring from Mizuki-sensei isn't gonna help me.I know this because of the fact that Mizuki told me 2 +2=4...but 2x2=5...That makes no sense what so ever. I know my 2 times tables...I think."

Naruto was far from stupid. But, his teachers kept sabotaging him when it came down to teaching him.

"Ok class 10 minutes left." Iruka called out.

"10 minutes? But this chapter just started! Ok Naruto ...When in doubt...Guess like your life depends on it...cuz it does actually."

And so Naruto guessed on his whole test.

"Times up. Please put your pencils down...That means you Kiba."

Kiba blushed out of embarrassment. I guess he won't be sneaking anymore answers.

Mizuki walked and collected all the tests.

"Ok now class I will be right back. I have to go grade the scores. Mizuki will watch you while I'm gone." Iruka said then walked out the classroom.

"Hey Naruto That was boring wasn't it?" Shikamaru said.

"Yeah it was."

"I didn't even get half of the test." Kiba added in.

Naruto was actually relieved that someone else had trouble with it.

"I think I aced it."

Sasuke just had to ruin the moment.

"Of course you did Sasuke-kun. You're the best." Sakura said trying to please him.

Sasuke ignored Sakura's advances.

"I bet Naruto failed his whole test...that idiot."

Ino's word hurt like a knife through the big toe.

EXCRUCIATING PAIN!

"Ino lay off of him will ya? He gets tired of this day in and day out."

Shikamaru came to Naruto's rescue!

"She's just mad because she's a stupid girl with huge as hell eyes." Naruto retaliated.

The whole class erupted in laughter.

Ino fumed.

"After school Uzumaki." Ino seethed.

"Before school Yamanaka."

The class laughed again.

Ino growled.

"Naruto your comebacks make no sense. Just face the fact that you are and forever will be stupid. No one likes you."

Now Hinata was being extra mean with that comment. Naruto stayed quiet after he heard this.

"I mean really. You have the lowest grades in class, no friends except maybe shikamaru...lame... and on top of that you don't even have any family." Hinata continued.

Now at that comment Naruto gasped softly. He really didn't think she would really say that. He knew he had no family but...to say it like that...

Naruto frowned.

"So what! I don't need no family I'm gonna be great no matter what!" He boasted. But inside he really was sad. Sad that all of what Hinata said was true. Sad that he couldn't call anyone his friend.

"Naruto you are and forever will be a stupid baka." Sakura added in.

"SHUT UP!" He couldn't take it anymore. He banged his fist on the desk. He did it so hard that his pencil flew and hit Sasuke in the head.

"OW!" Sasuke said rubbing his head.

"Don't hit Sasuke-kun!" Ino screamed

"Yeah I'm gonna hit you back for that!" SAkura shouted as she got up and stalked over to him.

Naruto saw Sakura coming torward him and then stop in front of him.

_'She isn't gonna really hit-'_

THWACK!

She showed his thought process.

She slugged him in the right cheek.

The class erupted in laughter..except for Sasuke and Shikamaru...and Neji and Shino...and Lee...

Naruto fell out of his seat.

"Uhh..."

He groaned rubbing his face.

Oddly enough Mizuki saw the whole thing and did not do anything...the bastard.

"I'm getting into this too!"

And after that was said Ino jumped from her desk and ran to Naruto and kicked him in the rib cage while he was on the ground.

And the beating commenced.

Now you're probably wondering why Naruto Uzumaki of all people is getting beat up by two girls. The reason is simple. Naruto is so kind hearted that he doesn't hit females. Regardless of the situation. So he already decided that he was gonna take what ever they dish out.

Like a man.

"hehe Poor Naruto. Someone needs to stop this...too bad No one's here." Mizuki is such an asshole.

Iruka decided to comeback in the classroom.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

He saw Naruto on the ground and Ino bent over him ready to punch him. Sakura was behind ino.

"Iruka-sensei Naruto hit me and Ino was taking up for me. " Sakura said innocently.

Naruto looked appaled.

Sakura then bgan to cry.

"Is that true Naruto?"

"No!"

"He's lying I saw the whole thing." Hinata added.

Hinata was known to be always truthful all the time.

"Iruka-sensei-"

"No Naruto you're not getting out of this one. You have detention after school."

Hinata,Sakura and Ino smiled deviously.

So did Mizuki...but no one noticed.

_'So my plan is coming together after all'_

* * *

><p>So after school came.<p>

Everyone left Naruto in the classroom by himself.

"Stupid Iruka-sensei...Stupid Mizuki-sensei not doin' nothin'...Stupid Ino...and Sakura."

Iruka said he would be back in the next hour and toldhim to reflect on his behaviour.

What Iruka didn't count on was Mizuki interfering.

Mizuki came to the classroom doorway.

"Hey Naruto."

Naruto looked up at Mizuki.

"I know how you're feeling Naruto and I came here to let you know that I don't hate you."

Naruto knew he was lying but a part of him longed not to be hated.

That side won.

"Really?"

_'gotcha' _Mizuki thought as he walked torward Naruto.

If only that side of Naruto knew Mizuki was holding a knife behind his back.


	4. Mizuki's Betrayal

"Thats right Naruto, I don't hate you."

Naruto's thought process was all in a loop. He knew Mizuki hated him ...or so he thought. He saw the way Mizuki stared at him. Naruto was pretty observant for a five year old.

"What about the way you look at me?"

Mizuki was thrown off by that question.

"Well to be completely honest (read: a liar) Everytime I look at you I see the look in your eyes. That sad lonely look. I can see how much you suffered just from the way you look at me and I am disgusted by it." Mizuki is really good with words.

This brought tears to Naruto's eyes. Naruto was starting to believe Mizuki

and let his guard down.

Mizuki strolled torward Naruto with bth hands behind his back.

_'I'm so close. All I have to do is stab him in the neck and I get instantly praised. Everyone already doesn't like him. Even the towns people say he's gonna grow up and be just like his parents, a demon, a criminal. Sure there's the whole murder charge I have to go through but the judge is on my side.'_

"Th-thanks Mizuki sensei." Naruto wiped his eyes to get rid of the almost tears.

* * *

><p>"So everyone knows the plan now right?"<p>

"Yeah un."

Outside of the school stood some students.

Not just any students mind you.

But certain students from Naruto's class.

"This will teach that idiot a lesson. CHA!"

"I still say this is a bit much Hinata. Why can't it just be the three of us?"

"Because Ino. He made fun of you in class today. He made you look dumb. Don't you wanna get him back?"

We have Konoha elementary's terrible three Hinata, Sakura and Ino.

"I've been waiting to take a shot at him since kindergarden. I don't like Naruto at all. Those whisker marks on his face just make me so angry."

"I also don't like him. He just makes a mockery of what a good student should be like."

We have the class room genius Neji Hyuuga and his best friend Tenten.

"I'm always up for some fighting."

we have the unimportant Ami.

"And to make sure this goes as planned I also asked Deidara Yamanaka, Ino's older brother from the fourth grade and his friend Kakuzu too." Hinata said.

The boys of Naruto's class were hear too.

"Hinata don't you think this is a bit much?"

"Shut up Shikamaru. You're just lame and lazy." Hinata said back.

"Yea I mean asking fourth graders?" Kiba added in.

"I want no part of this." Surprisingly Sasuke said this.

"Sasuke..." Sakura said longingly.

Sasuke started to walk away.

Sakura reached out to his retreating form.

"Let him go home Sakura." Hinata said.

"But..."

Ino stayed unusually quiet. Usually she was up and ready to go at a chance to make Naruto feel bad. ..but ...with this many people...and the fact that fourth graders are here...Naruto could get relly hurt...

_'Why are we so mean to Naruto anyway?' _She found herself asking.

It should be no surprise that she could not find an answer.

* * *

><p>"Your welcome Naruto-kun."<p>

Mizuki crept ever so slowly torward the oblivious blonde.

Naruto couldn't keep his feelings contained. He's waited so long to hear that someone doesn't hate him.

"I thought Iruka-sensei was the only one that didn't hate me but Sometimes he's mean so sometimes I think he does hate me, but other times He doesn't. The class is full of people that hate me tho. Like Sakura, Hinata and Ino..."

Mizuki let Naruto ramble on.

"Yes, yes I know. But I have a solution Naruto."

That caught Naruto's attention.

"Y'see Naruto, sometimes people are hated for a reason that is no fault of there own. So to fix this, that person disappears. (Read: is killed)

"Disappears?" Naruto didn't quite understand what mizuki was saying.

"Yes Disappears. Look just close your eyes and all will be explained.

Now Naruto was by no means a dumbass. But the urge to not be hated overwhelmed his common sense senses.

So obliviously he obliged ,and closed his eyes.

Mizuki smirked.

_'This is it!' _

Mizuki gripped the knife even harder and removed his hand from behind his back.

"Just stay still Naruto."

"Kay sensei."

Mizuki placed the knife blade right at his neck.

All he had to do was push forward and Naruto was dead.

"Goodbye."

"Wha-"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Mizuki jerked his head around and saw Iruka standing in the door way.

Iruka just has great timing doesn't he?

Naruto's eyes flew open and he spotted Iruka by the door way.

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Mizuki what the hell are you doing?" Iruka shouted.

"Something that should have been done along time ago." Mizuki spat out.

"What are you talking about?" Iruka wondered.

"Don't play dumb with me Iruka. You know aswell as I do that your parents were killed by Akatsuki."

That sent Naruto for a loop. The gang that he was told his parents created killed Iruka Sensei's parents. How hard his life must have been.

"I-Is that true Iruka-sensei?" Naruto timidly asked like canon Hinata.

Iruka was having conflicting emotions.

"Yes Naruto. It is."

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

He felt ashamed.

Sad.

Confused.

He felt as if he deserved some hatred now. Especially from his Sensei.

Out of everyone that treated him badly He would never expect the one person who doesn't treat him bad to have the most legit reason FOR mistreating him.

He had new respect for Iruka-sensei.

"But I never blamed you for it Naruto. It's not your fault." Iruka said.

"Bullshit! You know you hate him with your guts! Iruka your parents were killed when Akatsuki attacked the city.."

"Akatsuki attacked the city?" Maybe his parents were evil...

"Shut up you worthless life-form." Mizuki spat.

Naruto could seenow that all that Mizuki said was a lie.

"Your parents were in the special tasks force. Special police who dealt with paranormal activities. Your parent's were the best at what they did Iruka. Akatsuki killed your parents painfully and slowly. Naruto is going to be just like that. Why can't you see that?"

"Mizuki you don't know what your saying." Iruka tried to placate his colleague.

"It doesn't matter. All I know is with him gone, the world is a better place." Mizuki pointed to Naruto.

"NARUTO RUN!"

Naruto didn't know what to do.

"You DIE!"Mizuki lunged for Naruto.

But for the sake of this story...

Naruto dove to the ground out of his desk and rolled away.

Very unprofessional-like.

"Hold still!"

"Keep running!" Iruka shouted.

NAruto got up and ran for the doorway.

Mizuki was right behind him.

"Head for the exit." Iruka said as Naruto flew past him.

"AAH!" Mizuki screamed in frustration.

"Oh no you don't!"

When Mizuki was about to pass Iruka, Iruka jammed his fist in Mizuki's gut.

"ooF!" Mizuki fell to his knees holding his stomach.

Knife still in hand mind you.

"You won't be killing anyone today." Iruka proudly said.

It's a shame he forgot Mizuki still had a knife...

One stabbed knee later Iruka was on the ground cradling his leg and Mizuki was tailing after Naruto.

* * *

><p>"Guys...Maybe this is too much."<p>

Everyone stared at Ino.

"What are you saying Ino?" Sakura asked.

"Out of everyone here you hate Naruto the most. So why would you say something like that?" Hinata said.

"I know I know but...this just seems wrong. I mean I can understand if it was just me and Sakura and Hinata but all these people waiting to jump Naruto? It's like you want to seriously hurt him Hinata." Ino said.

"I do."

Big shocker there.

"Why?" Ino asked.

"Why?" Hinata said agian.

This had her thinking

**FLASHBACK**

A five year old Hinata sat in a classroom with a bunch of other people.

"Hey Hinata."

Hinata looked to the person that said this. Sitting next to her was her new friend Ino.

"Hey Ino."

"Watcha doiin?" 5 year old Ino asked.

"Nothin'..." 5 year old Hinata said as she looked down in embarrassment.

Contrary to her nature now but Hinata was shy and timid when she was fve.

They were both just sitting there looking around the room.

When they saw him.

A blonde haired blue eye 5 year old was walking torward them.

"Naruto is comin this way." Hinata said.

Ino saw him coming.

"Yeah he is. He better not talk to us cuz he's lame and no one likes him."

Lo and behold Naruto stopped right at there desks.

_'He is so cute. I love his eyes and those whisker marks on his face. His smile just makes me feel all warm inside.' _Thought Hinata. _'I hope he talks to me'_

"Hey Ino Your really pretty!" Naruto shouted.

The whole class erupted in laughter and pointed and jeered at the three of them.

Ino flushed red in embarrassment.

Naruto was clueless as ever.

and Hinata was jealous of Ino. Jealous that the boy she admired only had eyes for Her friend.

On that day Hinata vowed to make Naruto's life a living hell.

Ino was mad that Naruto made the class laugh at her so she reacted instinctively.

By punching him in the nose.

**FLASHBACK OVER**

Of course Hinata still liked Naruto but SHe would let no one know that.

"Ino I don't see what the problem is...unless..." Hinata trailed off.

Ino quirked her eyebrows.

"Unless what?"

Hinata smiled deviously.

"You like Naruto."

Everyone gasped.

Now truth be told Naruto was growing on Ino.

But she had to save face

"NO!"

"Then prove it." Hinata said.

"I'll punch him in the face! I'll even scream I hate him while I do it!"

"Thats what I thought." Hinata smiled...evilly

* * *

><p>Naruto was running for dear life.<p>

"Gotta getaway!" He said turning a corner

"Come back Uzumaki!" Mizuki was chasing Naruto.

"There's the door!"

* * *

><p>Ino stood infront of the door.<p>

"You hear foot steps right?" Neji asked.

"Yea." Ino responded.

* * *

><p>"All most there!" Naruto shouted as he closed in on the exit.<p>

* * *

><p>"I can see his blonde head coming this way." Ino said.<p>

"Okay."

* * *

><p>"Made it!" Naruto said as he passed thresh hold of the school. He stopped and celebrated his acheivement of making it out in to the eyes of others.<p>

"HA!"

"huh?"

**BAM!**

Before Naruto knew it, he felt alot of pain in his face as his head rocketed backwards.

Ino had just punched the living shit outta Naruto's face.

"I HATE YOU NARUTO!"

That was all Naruto heard as he staggered backwards in a daze.

He almost forgot about Mizuki.

"GOTCHA!"

Mizuki reached Naruto.

He stabbed the knife at him, aiming for his face for an instant kill.

**SPLURCH!**

Blood was splattered everywhere. It got all on Naruto's clothes, the walls, the floor...

but the funny thing was...

It wasn't Naruto's blood.

Naruto stood there Mouth ajar and wide eyed at the person in front of him who Mizuki just stabbed.

"IRUKA-SENSEI?" Naruto wondered...

* * *

><p>PLZ REVIEW! AND BEFORE YOU REVIEW...WHICH MEANS YOU WILL...I JUST WANNA SAY I AM A HUGE NARUHINA FAN...IT'S JUST ALOT OF STORIES DON'T MAKE HINATA THE BAD GUY...VERY FEW DO...AND I WANTED TO BE DIFFERENT...I REMEMBER READNG THIS ONE STORY WHERE NARUTO GOT TENTEN PREGNANT AND HINATA WENT CRAZY AND TRIED TO KILL TENTEN...BUT YEA...SO PLZ REVIEW...<p>

IF YOU DON'T NARUTO DIES NEXT...


	5. The Prison

IRUKA-SENSEI?" Naruto shouted clearly shocked at finding his teacher protecting him.

Iruka Umino just took a knife to the right side of his chest for Naruto.

"How in the world did you catch me with a stabbed knee?" Mizuki asked Iruka.

Iruka's breathing was ragged. The knife punctured his lung.

"You do a-amazing things for the ones you truly care about." Iruka managed to say with a punctured lung. Mizuki was still holding the knife in Iruka mind you.

Naruto's eyes widened.

_'Did Iruka-sensei say he cared about me?' _

Naruto was shell shocked.

So shocked in fact that he completely forgot about all the other kids from his class standing behind him outside.

Mizuki frowned.

"Iruka I don't understand. How can you save someone like him? He's nothing but criminal trash! He doesn't deserve to live!" Mizuki shouted out at Iruka.

The truth was finally coming out. Naruto knew Mizuki hated him but not to this extent. It was scary. Having someone carry so much hatred for you that they want you dead.

That is a heavy burden to carry.

Iruka coughed.

"N-Naruto's life has been unfair from the start. Since he was born people everywhere judge him based on what his parents did. So he is judged before anyone gets to know him. And no one get's to know him because he gets judged. He deserves better. He's just a kind hearted boy who's starving for attention. He just wants to be accepted. The kids his age see how their parents deal with him and they react accordingly. That's not right Mizuki."

Naruto was speechless. Speechless because he now noticed that everything Iruka said was true. Speechless because Iruka really truly cared for Naruto's well being.

Naruto was so happy he was on the verge of tears.

Until...

"So In my eyes Mizuki," Iruka continued. "Naruto will never be trash."

"SHUT UP!"

Mizuki was through listening to Iruka's nonsense.

So he dragged the knife to Iruka's left side, slicing from right to left.

slicing his heart open in the process.

Iruka was instantly killed. He slumped forward on Mizuki.

"Trash." Mizuki said as he threw the body on the ground.

Naruto was scared out of his mind. Iruka had just been killed in front of him!

The one person who cared for Naruto was now among the dead.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto cried wishing that Iruka would get up. Wishing that he just imagined the whole thing.

The children outside were scared stiff aswell.

Especially Ino.

"I-Iruka-sensei was killed!" Ino screamed.

"By Mizuki-sensei!" Sakura added.

Ino just realized what part she played in it.

_'I-If I didn't punch Naruto Maybe Iruka-sensei wouldn't have to jump in the way! I-It's all my fault...I-'_

_'-Killed Iruka-sensei." _Naruto finished Ino's thought process. He also blamed himself for Iruka's demise. He never even blamed Ino for punching him. He thought that since he was too slow Iruka had to save him...

..and died in the process.

"You're next Naruto-kun."Mizuki said as he advanced torward the frozen Naruto.

Hinata was scared aswell. _'This was my idea. If I didn't pressure Ino into punching Naruto-kun this would not have happened.'_

The only difference between Hinata and the other two was that Hinata intended on staying innocent...

Mizuki stalked closer to Naruto.

Naruto could only watch in horror as the feeling of imminent death loomed over him. Mizuki taunted him by walking at a slow pace with a blood-stained knife.

"Well well Naruto. Looks like you won't be seeing tomorrow." Mizuki said as he stopped directly in front of Naruto.

Ino couldn't believe what she was seeing. Mizuki was realy gonna kill Naruto!

She had to do something about it. Naruto didn't deserve to die. He did nothing wrong. All he did was take the abuse that she and her friends gave to him on a dialy basis. He never complained about it. He just took it ..

like a man.

"Naruto!" She yelled heading in his direction.

"Wait Ino!" Hinata said.

"Now join Iruka-sensei!"

Mizuki raised the knife and swung it down intent on ending the existence of Naruto.

But for the sake of this story...(lol)

He found himself stopping mid-swing.

On a count of a blue eyed blonde girl hugging him around the waist attempting top squeeze him to death.

Key word: Attempting

"Miss Yamanaka? I didn't know you were so eager to die aswell?"

"Ino!" Naruto said.

He couldn't believe this! Ino actually saved his life.

Then it dawned on him.

_'She's gonna die too!'_

Mizuki raised his knife again.

This time aiming for the top of Ino's skull.

"I'm tired of you blonde people!"

Ino was still hugging Mizuki tight and had her head buried in his stomach.

She had her eyes shut tight.

She didn't know what she was doing but as long as Naruto didn't die it didn't matter.

The knife plunged torward her skull

Naruto acted on pure instinct.

Now I don't know how but...

Apparently Naruto jumped in the air and kicked Mizuki's knife out of his hand saving Ino.

But...

The force of the kick was so strong that the knife flew out of Mizuki's hand directly into Mizuki's throat.

Damn...

Needless to say his life was cut short.

Mizuki fell backwards as blood dripped down from his neck all over his body.

Ino let go when Mizuki fell backward.

"Naruto.." Ino was in shock. Naruto had saved her life...

..and ended Mizuki's..

Naruto was in shock.

He didn't mean to..he just reacted.

"ALL RIGHT EVERYONE STAND BACK! GET AWAY FROM THE BODIES!"

Everyone looked at who said this.

A konoha police officer.

Apparently when Iruka was stabbed, The forever unimportant Ami went and got the police.

Sakura looked around. "Where did everyone go?"

Apparently everyone but her, Ino, Ami and Hinata were gone. They must have left during the scuffle.

It was only now everyone noticed squad cars all around them that just pulled up.

The policeman walked over to the bodies of Iruka and Mizuki.

He noticed the stab wound on Mizuki and the slash wound on Iruka.

He also noticed that only the kids here a witness to what happened.

"Okay." said the officer.

"What happened here?"

All was silent for about 10 seconds..

until...

"It was Naruto's fault."

Out of everyone there.

We would expect this to come out of Ami's mouth...

or even Hinata from the way she's been acting lately...

but Sakura was the one who said this. That little pink turd

"Naruto?" The cop said looking at the blonde haired boy in question.

"I recognize those whisker marks anywhere. You're the son of the Akatsuki criminals. It's no surprise you caused these deaths. After all Murdering just runs in your family doesn't it?" This cop already had passionate hatred for Naruto. I assume he has been done wrong by Akatsuki too.

"I've been waiting for this day. The day I bring this lowlife scum to jail. I don't care that you're seven. The easier you'll be to kill in jail." Said the cop forcefully grabbing Naruto and slapping handcuffs on him.

Naruto's thoughts were going a mile a minute.

He had just been almost killed, his teacher died to protect him and now...

HE WAS BEING BLAMED FOR IT!

Tears slid down Naruto's face.

He looked at Hinata...

Hinata looked away in shame.

He locked eyes with Ino..

Ino stared back. She looked like she anted to say something to Naruto. Almost as if she cared whether or not he was sent to jail.

"Come on move !" The cop picked Naruto up and walked over to his squad car and chucked him in the back seat.

But before Naruto was chucked in the back seat he made eye contact with Ino one last time.

_'Ino please say something! It's not my fault!" _Naruto thought.

Ino still remained silent.

"Why? WHY! Ino what did I ever do to you? I was always nice and complimented you!" Naruto shouted in anger.

Ino couldn't believe it. Naruto never yelled at her.

Naruto wasn't done though. "Why do you all hate me! I NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG! I'M NOT MY PARENTS! WHY ARE YOU ALL SO UNJUST!" Naruto shouted all the while sobbing incontrollably.

"Lying filth. Let's hurry and get you to the station." one Police Officer said grabbing Naruto by the back of his collar and dragging him to a squad car. While he was being dragged he locked eyes with Ino again and did something Ino would have never thought he would do to her.

He glared. This glare was so full of malice and Hate it hurt to look at him.

"If you all hate me why should I try and be nice? It gets me nowhere. I swear one day I will make a world without hate."

After he said this His glare intensified.

"And that means getting rid of the Unjust people."

"In you go trash."

The cop hurled Naruto in the back seat of the squad car.

Ino stood stock still. Naruto's words played through her mind. He had never in his life looked at Ino like that. It was pure hate in that glare.

Ino actually made Naruto hate her.

and for what? Popularity?

"INO!" Hinata ran at her and stopped in front.

"What?"

"Ino you know aswell as I do that we can't tell a soul about what really went down here."

"But Hinata, Naruto-kun's going to jail because of us-"

"Swear it."

"What?"

"Swear to me that you won't tell a soul about what really happened." Hinata demanded.

What was Ino to do? Naruto saved her life and he went to jail because of it. And Now Naruto hated her.

Hinata felt bad about it, that much Ino could tell.

But Sakura...Why was she so normal and okay with Naruto being wrongfully accussed?

Well Ino made an Important decision that day.

"I swear Hinata."

* * *

><p>The car ride to the Police station was really uncomfortable in Naruto's opinion. The driver kept in hitting bumps. Naruto was beginning to think he was driving badly on purpose.<p>

"I can't wait until you meet the warden. He just loves little criminals like you. Wait till I bring him the Son of those monsters that started the Akatsuki."

Naruto already knew he wouldn't like the Waarden.

2 hours later Naruto found himself alking through a jail in an Orange jumpsuit and handcuffed. Two policemen were walking on both sides of him.

"Hey look it's that Kid!"

"It's that punk who's father killed my brother!"

"His parents wiped out my family!"

"I bet he just like them!"

These were some things heard from the prison cells around them.

Naruto soon found himself in front of a door with the word WARDEN on it.

"Well don't just stand there. Go in."

Naruto as shoved through the door roughly.

He stumbled in the office and landed on his face. Since his hands were cuffed he could not catch himself.

"Who dares barge into my office?"

Naruto looked up from the ground at who said this.

He was met with the sight of a short portly man with round glassed and half a head of grey hair.

"Well well, If it isn't the famous Naruto Uzumaki." said the man.

Naruto knew immediatelt that this man didn't like him. H had yet to meet a person that already knew of him and liked him.

Stand up boy."

Naruto complie.

The man walked in front of Naruto. Naruto came up to the man's shoulder. Now Naruto is just 7 years old so the man was rather short.

"My name is Gato and you are in my prison."

It was then Naruto noticed the scar o the man's face. It started at Gato's right eye and ended at the corner of the right side of his mouth.

"I see your interested in my scar."

Naruto flinched at being caught.

"It's only natural for you to look at my scar. After all, it's the work of your father."

That caught Naruto's attention.

Gato smiled. Naruto knew that it wasn't a good smile.

"You see I never got to pay your father back for what he did to me? What should I do?"

Naruto knew that no answer was the correct answer. This man was unjust and that was that. But Naruto made a new promise. To rid the world of the unjust people. Gato was just someone who needed to be removed in Naruto's eyes.

Naruto frowned and stayed silent.

"You don't know either huh? Well how bout this?"

Gato grabbed Naruto by the collar of his prison jumpsuit and looked directly into his eyes.

"How about for the next 8 years I make your life a living hell then he call it even."

It wasn't a question that much Naruto knew. But Naruto steeled his resolved.

"I can take whatever you dish out." Naruto said.

"So you can talk...we'll see."

* * *

><p>PLZ REVIEW!<p>

I MEAN IT!

I LOVE REVIEWS!

THE MORE REVIEWS YOU GIVE THE FASTER THE CHAPTERS WILL COME OUT!


	6. Super powers

Naruto sat in his 10 ft by 10 ft cell. He was currently sitting on his rather uncomfortable bed. He had his had down wathin his feet dangled loosely over the side of he bed. Tiny Droplets of water splashed onto his feet. They emerged from his eyes.

Naruto Uzumaki was crying.

"Stupid Gato. I hate him." Said Naruto as tears continued to slid down his face.

"Why is everyone so mean to me? I didn't do anything wrong?"

Sobbing sounds could be heard throughout the cell.

"Everyone is so unjust and it's not fair. I'm not my parents. Were my mom and dad really that evil? Did they really do all those bad things people said?"

He gripped the side of the bed tighter.

"Why did my Parents have to do those bad things? Why?"

"Naruto didn't know what to do.

"I just don't understand I-"

Suddenly his eyes widened.

"They were unjust. That has to be it. Why else would my mom and dad do that to all those mean people? They were only trying to get rid of the unjust people. They never got to finish their work.

He closed his eyes seemingly in thought.

**FLASHBACK**

_"Why? WHY! Ino what did I ever do to you? I was always nice and complimented you!" Naruto shouted in anger._

_Ino couldn't believe it. Naruto never yelled at her._

_Naruto wasn't done though. "Why do you all hate me! I NEVER DID ANYTHING WRONG! I'M NOT MY PARENTS! WHY ARE YOU ALL SO UNJUST!" Naruto shouted all the while sobbing incontrollably._

_"Lying filth. Let's hurry and get you to the station." one Police Officer said grabbing Naruto by the back of his collar and dragging him to a squad car. While he was being dragged he locked eyes with Ino again and did something Ino would have never thought he would do to her._

_He glared. This glare was so full of malice and Hate it hurt to look at him._

_"If you all hate me why should I try and be nice? It gets me nowhere. I swear one day I will make a world without hate."_

_After he said this His glare intensified._

_"And that means getting rid of the Unjust people."_

**FLASHBACK END.**

"But I will."

No more tears fell.

**KNOCKKNOCK!**

There was a knock at Naruto's cell door.

Naruto looked up in confusion.

"Would someone really wanna visit me?"

The door opened revealing a prison guard. The guard came all the way in Naruto's cell and closed the door and simply stared at Naruto.

Naruto stared back. He didnt know what was going through this guy's mind. Why would a guard all of a sudden come and stand in a prisoners cell. Unless they have some kind of ill intent. Would this guard harm Naruto? Would this person who is suppose to protect Naruto do the complete opposite?

"You killed my parents."

Now Naruto knew that this man was about to try and harm him.

"I didn't do anything-"

"SHUT UP!"

The guard cut him off.

You have deceived everyone else but I see the real you. I know the criminal you will turn out to be. You'll be a menace to the world."

Naruto frowned. Here was another unjust guy taking out his hate against Akatsuki on Naruto. Everywhere Naruto went someone would try and hurt him Was the world really that bad?

The man then reached inside his pants pocket and pulled out a switch blade.

"And I have a chance to stop you from becoming that."

Naruto stiffened. This man was really gonna kill him.

The man began to walk forward.

Naruto gulped. There was nothing he could do to stop his imminent death. He looked around frantically seeing if there was something, anything he could do. Anything at all to see another day.

"No one can save you now."

"S-stay away!"

"I'm doing the world a favor."

The man got closer.

Naruto scooted back against the wall. He could go no further.

"The man closed in on Naruto. This was it. Naruto's last day on earth.

"No...no" Naruto said

The man was directly in front of Naruto. He aimed the switched blade at Naruto's face.

Naruto brought his hands in front of his face.

His breathing became erratic.

"I don't wanna die!"Naruto screamed.

"Neither did my parents!"

The man plunged the blade torward Naruto.

Fot Naruto time seemed to slow down. He couldn't believe it. This might actually be his last day on earth. It couldn't be though, he still needed to finish his parents work! He needed to survive this attack somehow. Naruto was desperate. With every moment the blade coming closer to him.

He reacted on impulse and threw his hands forward in an attempt to shield himself.

**BAM!**

Naruto heard a crashing sound. He opened his eyes. His breathing slowed down.

The guard was slumped against the door laying on the floor. His neck was at a awkward angle.

Naruto didn't know what to think. On one hand he was super relieved that he got to live a little longer..on the other hand ...he didn't know hat the hell happened. Now Naruto was not dumb. He seemed to realize that right after he threw his palms forward the guy must have flew back and hit the door.

The question was how Naruto did that?

He looked at his hands. Out of curiosity he threw them forward again.

NOthing happened.

"Maybe it only happnes when I need it, or...I don't know."

He closed his eyes. He started to remember the Iruka incident. He felt sadnesss that Iruka died and rage for Mizuki killing him. He felt anger at his classmates for blaming him. He felt betrayal at Ino.

He growled and threw his hands forward.

**BANG!**

The familiar sound of metal bending wa heard. Naruto opened his eyes to see a new dent in the door above the guards head.

Naruto looked at his hands then the door then the guard then his hnds again. This was not normal for a 7 year old. Naruto kept on thinking about what just occured. He came up with the final solution.

"I HAVE SUPER POWERS!"


	7. Enter: Itachi Uchiha

AN- HERES ANOTHER INSTALLMENT OF VERSION 2!

* * *

><p>At School.<p>

The following week was not normal to say the least.

Today was thursday.

Naruto's former class had a new teacher.

Ebisu-sensei.

The whole school faculty was in uproar about one of it's former members killing another former member.

Therefore Mizuki's actions gave birth to mistrust among the faculty.

There was a heavy tension in Naruto's former class.

And that's where we begin:

A young blonde girl stared out the window.

As she stared she let her thoughts wander.

And wander they did. They wandered to a certain bue eyed blonde boy.

Each day after the Naruto/Iruka/Mizuki incident, Ino kept thinking about Naruto. She wasn't the only one though. Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Neji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Tenten...and even Sakura thought about the blonde. Basically the cannon rookie 12...or 11...or 10...You get it.

More accurately they thought about their involvement in the fiasco that happened a week ago.

Ino had been feeling really guilty about what happened to Naruto. He really didn't deserve any of that. She thought about all the crap that her and her two friends put him through since kindergarden. He never once hit them back.

Not a single time.

Not that time She threw dirt in his face.

Not that time Hinata poured that lemonade on his lap so it would look like he pee'd on his self.

Not that time Sakura threw that glass in his face, that Hinata had used to pour lemonade on his lap so it would look like he pee'd on himself.

Yep. 5 years old and he was such a gentleman.

Gentle-MAN.

And why did she treat Naruto like that? Because he embarassed her thats why. He made fun of her and had the whole class laugh at her.

I mean who else would tell someone that there really pretty and smile that brilliant smile all in their face and actually mean it?

Who would say good morning to you everyday when they got to school and not be picking at you?

What kind of person would thnk she was pretty. Why would anyone like her?

Ino was told all her life she was mean and bossy and just plain evil.

So why would Naruto like her? It just didn't make any sense.

Unless Naruto just saw the good in people.

He must have been really looking in Sakura though. (lol)

Then it dawned on Ino. The only person who honestly liked her, she had treated like trash. She actually tortured him everyday in class. Sometime before class too. On top of that he didn't have any family to go back home to. Just that orphanage that treated him like crap.

Ino found herself on the verge of tears thinking about the incarcerated blonde.

Hinata was in the same boat.

Hinata went through the same thought process as Ino.

No reason to type it. (The author is so not lazy)

Now Sasuke was a different story.

Sasuke was feeling sad about Naruto but...

He was also thinking about who Naruto would meet in prison.

His 11 year old Brother Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke still remembers that awful day. The day he was having a family reunion and everyone was there.

They were all at Konoha's national park.

Everyone of his family was there.

People were laughing singing, dancing, playing and having a good time.

Until Itachi blew up the park.

It's probably not believable but Itachi got his hands on some explosive materials.

Don't ask where.

And he planted them all around the park for his amusement. WHile everyone was in the center of the park doing some activity Itachi activated the bombs.

Everyone died but Sasuke. Sasuke then went to live in the same orphanage as Naruto but was soon adopted.

I guess people love a good pity story.

But Sasuke was worried that Itachi would meet Naruto and Naruto would tell him where Sasuke was at now. Sasuke was deathly afraid of Itachi after that.

But oh how Sasuke was wrong about Naruto on that account.

* * *

><p>In a dark 10 by 10 cell.<p>

There were 2 boys.

Well A boy and a man.

The man looked to be in his early 30's.

The boy looked to be around 13.

The man had a slim muscular build with white-bluish hair that hung down a little pass his ears. He also had a horizontal scar running across his nose. He was standing by the bars of the cell while the boy was sitting on the bed.

Now the boy had a skinny frame. But he was also a tad bit muscular. He had jet black hair that was put into a short ponytail that hung down to the middle of his shoulder blades. He also had two sort bags that hung down his forehead to the tip of his eye-brows.

"I can't believe I got stuck with a kid." Said the man.

The boy remained silent.

The man took a glance at the boy.

"Tch. What's your name kid?"

Still no answer.

The man got irritate by the boy's lack of conversational skills.

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

Still no answer.

"HEY!" The man then walked over and grabbed the boy by the collar of the orange jumpsuit that was the prison uniform.

"Y'know you'ra a rude boy. I think I might have to teach you some manners." He said as he raised his fist ready to pound the boy's face in...

Until the boy looked up at him meeting his eyes.

The man let go of the boy instantly after seeing the younger male's eyes.

The retina was pure red and the pupil was pure black. There was also a ring around the pupil and three comma like marks on the ring surrounding the pupil.

"What the hell are you?" the man said.

The boy looked the man dead in the man stepped back in a little fear.

"To answer your first question. My name is Itachi Uchiha."

"Itachi...Uchiha?" Said the man . "You're the scum that killed up his own family!" Said man pointed a finger accussingly at Itachi.

Itachi smiled deviously.

"Would I be scum if I killed a prisoner?"

The man did not like where this was going.

Then suddenly strangely enough if you looked at Itachi's eyes close enough the comma like marks would appear to be spinning around the pupil.

The was the last thing the man saw before he was engulfed in flames.

The guards out side of the cell in the prison hallway heard a blood curdling scream.

"That sounded like it came from The Uchiha's cell."

"Damn...that makes three this month." Another one said.

"Every time we move someone else to his room they end up dying." The first one said.

"Then maybe we should put that Uzumaki boy in with the Uchiha. Didn't you hear what he did to hubert?"

"Man I don't believe that crap. How in the world is a seven year old gonna do that to a human body"

"Whatever. All I know is that it would be interesting to see them in the same cell."

"Yeah and after the Uzumaki is gone, we can put that Red haired kid from Sunagakure that destroyed the mayors building.."

"Yeah man I feel you. Death to these freaks man."

* * *

><p>Sasuke just had a bad feeling about something...he just didn't know what.<p>

It didn't help that his class got a new student and Sasuke didn't like the new student either.

I mean, would you like someone if they nicknamed you "Dickless"?

Didn't think so. BUt Sakura, Hinata and Ino quickly dealt with Sai. Sai was the new student's name.

Ino and Hinata didn't pick with Sai to defend SAsuke. To them Sai took Naruto's spot and Ino coudn't stand the idea of some one taking Naruto's spot. That was his spot damnit! No one else could fillin. Hinata felt the exact same way. Sakura was actually defending Sasuke's honor.

She's such a devout Sasuke fan.

Neji didn't like SAi because SAi thought Tenten was a boy. Nej also claimed he didn't like Tenten...But we all know how that goes.

Basically Everyone hated Sai. He was becoming the new Naruto.

Well no not really because, Shikamaru, chouji and SAsuke actually liked hanging with Naruto.

And speaking of Naruto...

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking the threw the jail. He was being escoredby four guards. One guard had his hands cuffed and was pulling him by a chain connected to the cuffs. The three other guards were for Security...<p>

Not for Naruto..

But for the guard dragging Naruto..

FROM Naruto.

They all heard about what happened but was skeptical to believe it. But that still didn't explain how the door was bent like precautions never hurt.

Right now he was being transfered to another cell.

They arrived in front of another cell.

"All right we are here." One guard said.

He opened the cell and shovd Naruto inside...who was still handcuffed.

"Hope you survive."

Naruto heard this as the guards walked away.

This cell was the same size as his other one.

"Hn."

It was only then Naruto noticed that he was ot the only person in the looked at the person who said this.

It as a boy. A black haired preten boy. Naruto looked him over and only one thought filled his mind.

"You look like Sasuke."

That threw Itachi for a loop.

* * *

><p>PLEASE REVIEW...POSITIVE THINGS!<p> 


	8. Enter: Hidan

AN- FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT ASKED. NARUTO'S POWER IS STILL THE SAME AS IN VERSION 1.

* * *

><p>That threw Itachi for a loop.<p>

"Sasuke." said Itachi with the feeling of Nostalgia swelling up in his chest. It's been 3 years since the bombing incident. 3 years since he's seen his little brother.

"Yeah I went to school with him. He's a nice guy but he's too emo! He just sits there talking to no one. He might say a little bit of words but he's usually quiet." Naruto rambled on.

Itachi was genuinely happy that his brother was doing fine. As much as the public portrays him to be a bad teen. He's actually a good guy. Itachi does everything for a reason.

Everything.

"I'm glad to hear my little brother is doing well."

Naruto quirked his eye-brow.

"Little brother?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>FLASHBACK<em>**

"HI I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI!"A five year old Naruto enthusiastically said to A raven haired little boy.

Sasuke eye'd Naruto wearily. "Hi." Sasuke simply said.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a moment with that giant grin on his face.

"This must be your first day. Why are you in here?" Naruto asked.

Naruto noticed how Sasuke's eyes widened with fear...then turned to anger.

"My brother."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

* * *

><p>"Brother?" Naruto said confused.<p>

"Yes, Sasuke is my little brother."

"Sasuke said you are the reason he was in the orphanage."

That statement caused Itachi to feel an abundance of regret.

Itachi frowned as the memories of that day re-entered his mind.

_'Sasuke...I am deeply sorry for putting you through that traumatizing experience...If only you knew what really went on at our family reunions...'_

"How could you be the reason for Sasuke being in the orphanage?" Naruto asked. Naruto could'nt fathom how Itachi was the reason Sasuke had been in the orphanage.

"I took away Sasuke's happiness." Itachi replied.

"Happiness? How do you take away happiness?"

Itachi stayed quiet for a moment.

"When Sasuke was 5 years old his greatest enjoyment was family reunions. He used to love playing with the kids his age from dawn till dusk." Itachi explained."I remember him telling me that he loved the family with all his heart."

If Naruto looked closely he could see tears begin to form in Itachi's eyes.

"He told me when he grew up,he wanted to organize the Uchiha's family reunion. The family was his happiness."

"BUt you said you took away his happiness. How can you take away family?" Naruto asked. His naivety showing.

Itachi grimaced as his next words flowed from his mouth.

"I killed our entire family. Everyone except Sasuke."

Naruto's eyes grew wide. WHat this guy just said didn't sound real. Killed the entire family? That was incomprehensible.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. This guy was unjust.

_'And I have to get rid of all the unjust people.'_

* * *

><p>Ino yamanaka had a long day at school.<p>

First Neji stole her favorite scissors. The yellow ones that said "FOR INO" on them.

Then Sai sat in her seat after lunch, causing Ino to punch Sai in the eye, blacking his eye causing her to get detention.

And if none of those things were'nt bad enough, her older brother Deidara (the fourth grader) read her diary. Yep Deidara read a seven year old's diary. That's not what made Ino mad. Deidara read and made fun of her latest entry.

Which described how she felt about Naruto. Deidara had insulted Naruto.

Ino didn't know why but when Deidara insulted Naruto by calling him a stupid kid who nobody will ever like, Ino got super mad and punched Deidara in the nose. In retaliation Deidara kicked her in the stomach back.

And that's where we currently are. On the ground in the living room with one Ino Yamanaka cuddled up in the fetal position because the pain in her stomach won't go away. Because Naruto had been insulted.

Because Naruto had got taken away because of her. It was through these sobs of despair that Ino finally realized that she like Naruto.

More than a friend. But it was too late.

She might not see Naruto ever again.

* * *

><p>"You killed the entire family?" Naruto couldn't believe it. Who could kill their own family? according to Naruto this guy was a monster.<p>

"Why?"

"You wouldn't understand Naruto but I killed them because they were going to hurt the city." Itachi said.

"Hurt the city?"

"Yes Naruto-san. Believe it or not, but if I had not caused the genocide of the Uchiha's you might not be here right now." Itachi said again.

Naruto only nodded. He could'nt grasp the concept of killing people to save people.

"The uchiha's were bad people Naruto. Myself and Sasuke excluded."

Naruto only stared wide-eyed at Itachi

"Listen Naruto. Because you informed me about my brother I'm going to tell you everything and maybe you'll understand the reason' behind my actions..."

* * *

><p>"So you killed your entire family , so you could save the city?"<p>

"Not just the city Naruto, Sasuke aswell." Itachi said.

Naruto remained expressionless.

Then spoke.

"You killed people but You don't seem like a bad guy Itachi-san." Naruto said. "You are actually a pretty nice person. You aren't unjust at all."

Itachi smiled.

"And you Naruto, are not a criminal. You are very unique Naruto and I hope one day to understand it."

Naruto had never been comlimented like that before...

well other than Iruka, but he blew that off until Iruka had died.

Naruto smiled. He had new found respect for the kin-killer.

And he made a new friend.

"Itachi -san um..." Naruto looked unsure of what to say next.

Itachi quirked an eye-brow at the blondes odd behaviour.

The fact that Naruto's hands were cuffed made Naruto look weirder.

"Would you be my friend?"

The fact that someone would need to ask for a friend made Itachi stopped mid thought.

_'He must have been through a harsh life. I know he's hated but...I didn't know to this extent.'_

"Sure Naruto-kun. I willbe your friend." Itachi said smiling.

"YATTA!" Exclaimed Naruto throwing up his cuffed hands in glee.

"Naruto why are your hands still cuffed?" Itachi asked.

"Huh?" He just now noticed that they were in fact cuffed.

"I don't know." He answered. Honestly he probably had a clue

Itachi frowned.

_'They must have hoped I would kill him and he couldn't protect himself if I decided to. Those animals.'_

Itachi grimaced.

_'But if the rumors are true, and I tried to kill him...then I might be in for a big surprise.'_

"WE SHOULD MAKE A CLUB!"

That outburst snapped Itachi out of his thoughts.

"Club?"

"Yea! a 'slcusive club...I learned that word before I came here. heh heh." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"You mean exclusive?" Itachi asked.

"No, club."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"gotcha."

Itachi smiled. He almost believed Naruto was that slow...Maybe Naruto was smarter than he acts.

Suddenly the doors to their cell opened.

"Wha-"

Naruto was cut off from a booming voice erupting from the PA system.

"PRISONERS IT IS TIME TO EAT. PLEASE MOVE EXPEDITIOUSLY TO MAKE THE BEST OF YOUR TIME."

"We get to leave the cell and eat? Score! I never got to leave my old cell."

Itachi frowned.

_'Those damn animals.'_

They walked to the cell door.

Itachi knocked on it.

A guard outside opened it for them.

"You two are to report to the warden's office." said the guard.

"But I'm hungry!" Naruto said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes._ 'Why are we going to see the warden?'_

* * *

><p>Naruto and Itachi stood attentively in front of the Warden's desk. Prison guars surrounded the two.<p>

"I bet your both wondering why you are here?" Gato said.

The duo stayed silent.

"Well one of you should know."

Naruto and Itachi had a look of confusion on his face. Then the Formers turned to one of realization.

Gato saw this and smiled.

"So you finally figured it out huh Naruto?"

Itachi turned to Naruto in bewilderment.

"Um...If it's because of what happened to your guard then he started it." Naruto defiantly declared.

Gato chuckled.

"It's not the fact that you killed the guard Naruto."

Itachi gasped at what Gato had just said. He turned to Naruto again to find said boy staring at the floor.

Gato continued. "It's the fact that you took away what was mine. Y'see everything in this prison belongs to me. This chair I'm sitting in belongs to me, this desk in front of me belongs to me, That case full o fpriceless ancient artifacts to my left definately belongs to me."

Naruto looked at where the warden was pointing and couldn't help but stare at the three porcelain decorative masks in the case that were set above everything else that was in there. His eyes focused on the emask in the middle, which had the markings of a smiling fox in red ink.

"Naruto." Naruto was broke out of his musings by Gato's voice. "YOU belong to me. DO I make my self clear?"

"Yes." naruto said. Although his eyes still wandered back to the case.

Gato frowned at the lack of attention Naruto was giving. He waved his fingers in dismissal. "Get them outta hear and bring in that new kid."

"Yes sir!" said one guard as he ushered Itachi and Naruto out.

Gato sat back in his chair thinking about his prisoners for about 5 minutes when-

KNOCKKNOCK!

A knock was heard at his door.

"Enter."

The door opened and in walked a silver headed boy followed by 5 guards. Gato looked this boy up and down. The boy had to be around Itachi's age. He noticed the boy's plae skin and ragged clothing as if he came from a very poor family. But the ever present malicious grin on his face was not typically on a poor boy's face.

Finally Gato spoke.

"I know who are. What I don't know is why you are in my city?"

The boy just increased his disturbing grin. "I ran away from my home town. Some people there thought that my idea of a religion was a bad thing and berated me for it. So I killed them."

Gato was deeply disturbed by this boy's lack of remorse. Even more so when he remembered hearing about this boy's story on the news. Apparently alot of police were brutally murdered. How this boy did it remained a mystery to him.

"What is your name. I will not call you by the nickname your town calls you."

The boy just kept smiling.

"The Name's Hidan."

Gato smirked. _'Hmm, It seems like Itachi has gotten a new roommate. I'll just move Naruto in with that Redhead from Suna. That should prove entertaining.'_

* * *

><p>AN- I KNOW MAJOR CHANGE...BUT I'M CURIOUS TO SEE WHERE I GO WITH IT LOL<p> 


	9. Enter: Gaara

Naruto and Itachi sat at a lunch table in the prison cafeteria. Sitting in a room full of dangerous and possibly insane people would have unnerved any normal 7 year old boy.

But Naruto was not normal.

As Naruto looked around the cafeteria he thought to himself.

_'I bet I've been through worse things then half of everybody in here.'_

"Naruto."

Naruto snapped out of his musings at the sound of his name being called.

Itachi Noticed Naruto barely paying attention. He figured Naruto was not used to being around so many criminals. He was half right anyway.

"Naruto is it true?"

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. What was Itachi talking about?

"Is what true?"

"What Gato said about...that guard." Itachi averted his gaze away from Naruto's as he finished his sentence.

Naruto's eyes widened. He didn't want t answer the question. He wanted to do everything but answer it. He ddn't mean to kill the guard, it had been purely out of self defense. Would Itachi think differently of him? Would he be labeled as a murderer? Would he lose his first friend?

"Um...Yes." Naruto waited for the verbal attack he knew would come once Itachi found out.

But the attack didn't had barely heard the blonde's response. It had been a little more than a whisper. But all in all he heard it. Itachi knew that at the tender age of 7 Naruto could not comprehend murder the way older people did. People who murdered young tended to lose their mind as they became older. Itachi would save Naruto before it was too late.

"Naruto it's ok."

That was the umpteenth tim that day Naruto was in shock. Naruto could not understand how Itachi was so forgiving. He killed a guy for godsakes!

"Naruto have you forgotten, that I murdered my whole family at a young age?"

Oh right. Itachi was a murderer too. But it was ok because the people were unjust. That made Naruto realize that the guard he killed was also unjust.

"I know it feels like you're disgusted with yourself but you have to learn to move past that. You were only defending yourself."

Naruto saw Itachi in a whole different light. He was the best friend Naruto could have ever met in his 7 years of life.

"ATTENTION ALL PRISONERS. LUNCH TIME IS NOW OVER. PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR CELLS IMMEDIATELY."

The intercom was being used by Gato.

"Guess it's time to head back now."

Naruto nodded in agreement. As Naruto got up and out of his seat he was bumped on the shoulder by a passing inmate. Now Naruto was by all means different than a normal 7 year old, being forced to grow up rather quickly. He was not used to affection at all being deprived of it since his parents died. But when his shoulder got bumped you could clearly see the child in him.

"Hey! Watch where your going!" Naruto shouted at the person's back.

The person being shouted at stopped abruptly.

It was then Naruto noticed that this person was a boy that looked no older than he was.

"Another kid? In prison?" Itachi said as he saw the kid aswell.

Said turned around to look at Naruto.

Naruto flinched at the look he was given by this mysterious redhead. The redhead's face was devoid of emotion. The menacing green eyes stared into Naruto's very soul. To Naruto this kid looked scary. The missing eye brows just added to the scary effect.

Naruto gulped. He was scared but he was going to show no weakness. He stood his ground.

Itachi was deeply worried. The look on the redhead's face was the look of a future killer. This kid was in prison for a reason and Itachi didn't want to find out why. However he was going to protect Naruto.

The redhead took a step forward torward Naruto. Naruto flinched instinctively and held his palm out at the Redhead. Hoping that what had saved him from the prison guard would save him now.

"Enough Gaara. Get back to your cell."

All heads turned to who said this.

Standing behind the newly identified Gaara was Gato and four Guards.

"I don't want another _incident_... Naruto." Gato said eye-ing Naruto.

"Get back to your cell Gaara." said a guard.

Gaara glared at the Guard before walking away to his cell.

"There has been a change of cells." Started Gato. "Naruto you have a new cell and Itachi you have a new cellmate."

Itachi looked confused. Why would he be moved? There had to be a reason.

"One of you guards escort Our precious Uchiha here to his cell." Gato commanded.

* * *

><p>Itachi followed behind the guard in deep thought.<p>

_'WHy would Gato change my cellmate? Why would he move Naruto? This is all to sudden. It can't be a mere coincident.'_

"Here we are." said the Guard.

Itachi waited for the guard to open his cell door. He caught a glimpse of someone inside.

"Say hi to your roommate for me." taunted the guard as Itachi walked in. The cell door closed behind him and the guard walked away.

Itachi stared at the boy sitting on the bed. He had silver hair slicked back, and pale skin. He couldn't have been any older than Itachi himself.

The boy stared back at Itachi.

Then smiled.

Itachi quirked an eyebrow. The smiled unnerved him.

"I'm taking the bed now."

Itachi frowned. He didn't want to start anything with this guy but he refused to show weakness. This would be a long night.

* * *

><p>Naruto was nervous. His mind flooded with questions. Who could his new roommate be? Would they accept him as a person? Would they dislike him, would they be his friend? Would they try and kill him? He was on the verge of breaking down.<p>

"We're here." Said the guard Naruto was following. The guard opened the Cell door.

Naruto looked hesitant..

The guard glared at Naruto's refusal to move.

"Hurry up and get in there!" Shouted the guard as he shoved Naruto inside.

"Ah!" Yelped Naruto. He stumbled inside and fell on his stomach.

"meet your new roommate Filth." Said the guard as he slammed the door close.

Naruto lheard the sound of shuffling feet in front of where he lay on the ground. He lifted his head to see who this person was.

"No..."

It came out as a whisper. Naruto was scared. Kind Baby blue eyes stared at Menacing green ones.

* * *

><p>AN- SORRY FOR THE FILLER CHAPTER BUT IT NEEDED TO BE DONE. THERE WILL BE2 MORE CHAPTERS BEFORE THE TIME SKIP. AS YOU CAN SEE I'VE CHANGED THIS FIC ALOT SINCE VERSION 1. iN THIS FIC ALOT OF UNKNOWN THINGS WILL BE EXPLAINED. THIS MEANS THAT IF YOU HAD QUESTIONS ABOUT THE FIRST ONE LIKE: HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? OR WHAT HAPPENED BACK THEN?"<p>

I PROMISE TO UPDATE SOONER. UNTIL THEN PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. AN

AN- Hey guys. Bad news. My laptop broke like a couple months ago...

Ironically I was looking for pictures of Sakura when it just turned off and never turned back on.

R..I.P laptop you will be missed...until I get a new one...then it's to hell with you.

ANyway it will be very hard for me to update anything but I haven't given up. I still have faith that my fans still love me.

Right? plz?


	11. Insecurity

Naruto was at a loss.

He didn't know what to do. His new cell mate was that very same boy who he bumped into not too long ago. What was his name again?

"Play nice Gaara." The guard said before walking away.

Gaara. That was it.

"Gaara..." Naruto said. Gaara just stood there staring at Naruto. Naruto felt unnerved by Gaara's gaze. It was unnatural. It felt Like Gaara was plotting ways to kill you. Naruto thought he probably was. Another 3 mnutes passed and Naruto couldn't take the silence anymore.

"U-um...My name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said cautiously.

Gaara said nothing and kept staring at our blonde prisoner.

"Hey um, sorry about yelling at you, Back at the cafeteria."

Gaara still said nothing.

Naruto shifted uncomfortably.

"So Why are you in here?" Naruto asked attempting to get the redhead to talk.

"Why?"

Naruto blinked in shock. He couldn't believe it. Gaara finally said something!

"Because I wanted to know why another kid was in here."

"No...Why did you say sorry?" Gaara asked.

Naruto was confused. Why didn't Gaara know why Naruto apologized.

"Um, because it was wrong of me to yell at you like that."

"I don't understand you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"How come?"

"At first I thought you were afraid of me just like everyone else when you said sorry, but you said it was wrong of you..." Gaara explained.

"It was..." Naruto said again.

"Why was it wrong of you?"

Naruto paused. How was he supposed to answer that?

"Um...because thinking back on it...it was a mean thing to do?" Said Naruto unsurely

Gaara was in deep thought.

_'Why is he acting so nice? The last person to do that was Yashamaru and he was lying to me-.'_

His eyes widened.

'_That has to be it! No one would ever be nice to me.'_

Gaara's eyes Narrowed at Naruto.

Naruto started to sweat. Why was Gaara looking at him so intense.

"Well since you stopped talking, I'm going to lay down in the bottom bed." Naruto said walking passed gaara heading torwards the bed.

Gaara eyed him cautiously.

_'When he lets his guard down...I'll strike. No one is ever gonna hurt me again.'_

* * *

><p>"Fuck! What the fuck did you do to me?"<p>

Itachi just stared impassively at the his new cellmate who was currently on the floor in pain and had smoke rising from his body.

"You should not have tried to attack me." Itachi responded.

"FUCK YOU!" Hidan screamed as he sat up weakly. He hit his chest and coughed twice. He shakily stood up.

Itachi raised his eyebrow. _'Normally people can barely move after I've hit them with a heated punch. Let alone 6.'_

"I'm pretty sure we can come to an agreement about our sleeping arrangements." Itachi said. "You look pretty tough so until we get a bunk bed you can sleep on the floor." Itachi declared walking to the bed and sitting on it.

"Whatever you bastard." Hidan commented. "Why are you in here anyway?"

Itachi squinted. "Why do you want to know?"

"Because I take it since you seem to be able to do things regular people can't." Hidan replied.

Itachi remained quiet. He was having an internal debate.

"...Well...three years ago.,..."

* * *

><p>Naruto was snoring.<p>

Apparently after his conversation with Gaara he realized he was more tired than he thought. That's why he's currently asleep now. Contrary to his life Naruto slept quite peacefully. It was the only time he didn't have to deal with people. But even so, while you ae sleeping you are vulnerable.

And at this very moment Naruto was very vulnerable.

Gaara was standing by the bed looking down at Naruto.

"No one is gonna hurt me again."

He reached for Naruto's neck.

* * *

><p>AN- THOUGHT THIS WAS ABANDONED? WELL NO...PLZ REVIEW<p>

AND CAN SOME ONE BETA THE FIRST 8 CHAPTERS FOR ME...


	12. Friend

AN- ITS BEEN A LOOOOOOOOONG TIME BUT FINALLY HERE IS THE FINAL CHAPTER BEFORE THE TIME SKIP.

* * *

><p>"No one will ever hurt me again." Gaara said as he reached for Naruto's exposed neck.<p>

He wrapped his hand around it and squeezed hard.

Out of reflex Naruto's eyes shot immediately after Gaara made contact. You didn't live long as Naruto if you weren't a light sleeper. He looked up and met the eyes of his attacker.

Gaara stared down emotionlessly at Naruto.

"You will never hurt me." Gaara said as he squeezed harder.

Naruto scratched at the appendage cutting off his air supply. His eyes bulged at the strain put on his body. He flailed around. Gaara did not relent the pressure as Narutop's flailing became weaker.

Naruto was loosing consciousness fast.. He needed to do something or this was it.

_'i can't die yet...'_

As if Naruto's body was on autopilot, he placed his palm right in front of Gaara's stomach. a second later Gaara was flung across the room into the wall on the other side. He landed on the floor with a thud.

Naruto sat up coughing and trying to rub the soreness away from his throat.

Gaara shakily stood up in disbelief. _'WHere did that power come from?'_

Naruto stood up from the bed and glared at Gaara.

"WHat the hell are you doing?" He yelled at Gaara.

Gaara didn't answer still in shock about Naruto's abilities.

"Well?" Naruto screamed again.

"You will not hurt me."

Naruto rose an eyebrow at Gaara's response.

"Hurt you?"

"No one is kind to me. Everyone is an enemy." Gaara responded.

Naruto 's anger left instantly. Naruto felt a sense of deja vu.

_'Thats...how I felt along time ago.'_

"Gaara everyone is not an enemy."

"Do not lie to me." Gaara said frowning.

"It's hard isn't it? trusting someone who can't be trusted." Naruto said. He thought about all those times people betrayed him.

Gaara's eyes widened. "What do you know of me?" Gaara snarled.

Naruto began to walk forward.

"I am just like you." Naruto keept wallking.

Gaara gasped.

"Lies!" Gaara shouted.

"No I'm not. I never had parents or anyone for that matter. I was all alone. Everyone hated me for something I could not control. I was ready to give up." He kept walking.

Gaara inched backwards in fear of what Naruto was about to do.

"Then I met Iruka-sensei." Naruto kept walking and talking. "He was the first person to be kind to me. He kept me from giving in, from turning into...someone like you."

"There's no way you can have went through what I did and turn out like you have." Gaara said to Naruto still advancing torward him.

"And I've already figured out what I needed that I didn't have before Iruka-sensei."

Naruto stopped right in front of Gaara. Gaara looked at Naruto in bewilderment.

"And what is that?"

Suddenly Naruto wrapped his arms around Gaara's shoulders.

Gaara's first thought was Naruto was trying to attack him. He was ready to defend himself until Naruto spoke again.

"A hug."

Gaara stopped moving altogether.

* * *

><p>Hidan stared at Itachi.<p>

"Wow..."

"I say all that and that's the kind of response I get?" asked Itachi.

"You know I thought all the good people in the world all died out."

Itachi raised his eyebrow.

"You think I'm a good person?"

"Well from the way you were explaining it, you saved your city from the people who wished to bring harm to it." Hidan explained.

"In the process I also killed my family."

"Yes but had you not, then I think there would have been a full blown war in the middle of your city costing thousands their lives. Innocent people would have been killed."

"And you don't like killing?" Itachi questioned. For some reason Hidan struck Itachi as the type that would enjoy a good blood bath.

"Don't get me wrong, those that deserve to die should and will die. But innocent people have done nothing to warrant death." Hidan said.

"You know your smarter and more civilized than you let on." Itachi said with a smile.

"And your not as much of a bastard you want people to believe you are."

They smiled.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine." Hidan said.

Itachi said nothing, choosing to just smirk.

"I stiill want the bed though."

Itachi smirked even wider.

* * *

><p>Gaara stood stock still.<p>

_'He's...He is hugging me...'_

Naruto finally let go of Gaara.

"Now do you feel better?"

Gaara nodded slowly.

"Good. I think we are gonna be great friends." Naruto said smiling widely.

Gaara stayed quiet. Maybe Naruto wasn't trying to hurt him after all. Maybe there was one person in the world that truly valued his existence...

Only time will tell.


	13. PLEASE READ

Guys Fanfiction owners said that they were deleting any fic with m rated content.

This includes Lemons and excess violence.

Now if you read my stories you would know that some of my fics fall into this category.

I don't want my fics deleted guys (._. )

\But I can't FOR THE LIFE OF ME figure out why all of a sudden they wanna do this. It's not gonna stop kids from reading porn in story form. It certainly won't stop people from writing word porn.

And if they delete all stories or even accounts with lemons and m rated things...then Naruto won't be the anime with the most stories on the site anymore.

AND I'LL BE DAMNED BEFORE I LET NARUTO FALL BELOW INUYASHA! lol which is the anime with the second most stories on the site...

thanks to pyromania101 for giving the me the site of www(dot)change(dot)org/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net we can hopefully put an end to this nonsense.

Now who's with me! Because I know these guys are with me and every author below this line after I copied and pasted them from the fifth rider of armeggedon.

INUYONAS (╯°□°)╯ ┻━┻ Who is table flipping mad...

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

tstoldt

Mystic 6 tailed Naruto

ElementalMaster16

Dark Vizard447

Darth Void Sage of the Force

Shiso no Kitsune

The Sinful

Kage640

Ihateheroes

swords of twilight

Kyuubi16

darthkamon

narutodragon

bunji the wolf

Cjonwalrus

Killjoy3000

blueexorist

White Whiskey

Ying the Nine Tail Fox

Gin of the wicked smile

tstoldt

The wolf god Fenri

JazzyJ09

sleepers4u

The Unknown 007

Gallantmon228

MKTerra

Gunbladez19

Forgottenkami

RHatch89

SoulKingonCrack

Dreadman75

Knives91

The Lemon Sage

Dark Spidey

VioletTragedies

Eon The Cat of Shadows

kazikamikaze24

animegamemaster6

LLOYDROCKS

demented-squirrel

swords of dawn

The Immoral Flame

blueexorist

Challenger

Shywhitefox

drp83

Bethrezen

Dragon6

bellxross

unweymexicano

The First Kitsukage

kingdom219

brown phantom

littleking9512

kurokamiDG

Auumaan

FrancineBlossom

BDG420

Her Dark Poet

bloodrosepsycho

Shen an Calhar

NarutoMasterSage4040

Masamune X23

Kuromoki

Sliver Lynx

devilzxknight86

Unis Crimson

Zero X Limit

SinX. Retribution

reven228

JAKdaRIPPER

Third Fang

IRAssault

Grumpywinter

absolutezero001

Single Silver Eye

animekingmike

Daniel Lynx

zerohour20xx

arturus

Silvdra-Zero

YoukoTaichou

Leonineus

Aragon Potter

Kur0Kishi

Aznpuffyhair

IsealShisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ

Erebus of the Banat belnonm

Tristan Blackheart

Xefix

dbzsotrum9

Nanna00

kired-reader

Kingswriter

hollyshortfowl

ChaosRaptorEye

The Infamous Man

Vampchick2010

THE Dark Dragen

26-Lord-Pain

Vail Ryuketsu

darkmatter13

forbiddenfruitunloved

lostandthedamned

EmperialGem21

Chiyo Asakura

SnakeHead85

Zediir

OccultAura

ZeroZangetsu

will1by2

Taullinis

dregus

rst64lc

Leaf Ranger

SaiyanShinobi

Dez Guardius

The Fifth Rider of Armageddon


End file.
